No me iré sin probar tus labios
by soy may
Summary: Izaya se va de Ikebukuro, pero quiere algo antes de irse. Esta historia se da durante el capitulo 25.


Hola a todos! Bien, esta es la escena tan esperada que creo la mayoría, quería ver en el ultima capítulo de Durarara! Sin más que decir. Es un Shizaya de un solo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Durarara! No me pertenecen.

"**No me iré, sin probar tus labios"**

El hermano menor de Shizuo, kasuka, se encontraba en medio de la ciudad buscando –sin éxito- a la pareja número uno de Ikebukuro que mereciera el trabajar con él en su nueva película, aunque solo fuera en una escena.

-¡Wow! ¡Alguien capaz de ignorar la gravedad ha aparecido en Ikebukuro! –Exclamo sorprendido, al ver a Izaya saltar sobre los postes que estaban incrustados en las paredes.

Mientras tanto en una camioneta…

-¡Oigan, Oigan! –Reía Érika, feliz –Tal vez la pareja número uno de Ikebukuro sean Shizuo-chan y…

-En verdad no quiero saber- Dijo Kadota con una expresión entre cansada y asustada.

-¡Ah! ¡Shizu ataca! ¡Él es el seme! –Gritaba con estrellas en los ojos- ¡Espera, cambiaron de roles! ¡Ahora es el uke! ¡Seme! ¡Uke! ¡Seme! ¡Uke! ¡Seme! ¡Uke! ¡Seme! –Yumasaki le tapó la boca.

-Karisawa-san ha caído en sus fantasías por la "calle fugoshi" ¡resiste! –Dijo desesperado, mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

Kadota y Togusa suspiraron.

-¡te falta velocidad, Shizu-chan! –Se burló sonriendo el pelinegro, mientras bajaba para correr en el mismo terreno que su "enemigo" -¿O ya te cansaste? –Agrego desafiante.

-¡Te mostrare quien está cansado! IZAYAAA-KUNNN- Respondió Shizuo, mientras comenzaba a levantar postes como si nada y lanzarlos, tratando de que alguno se cruzara en el camino de Izaya, pero el maldito era rápido.

Izaya sonrió. _Ya casi, solo tengo que hallar el momento justo… ¡lo tengo! _ Comenzó a correr hacia la zona donde había un callejón. _El mismo truco de la última vez, pero estoy seguro que funcionara. _Con este pensamiento, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

Shizuo, por supuesto, corrió tras él. Sin prestar atención al camino, no vio la camioneta que iba hacia él.

¡Crash!

Varias personas que estaban alrededor, gritaron asustadas por lo sucedido, pero Izaya se acercó tranquilamente hacia el camión.

-Caer en el mismo truco que esa vez en la escuela –Dijo en un tono que pretendía ser cansado- No has madurado para nada, Shizu-chan.

El camión comenzó a moverse.

-¡¿Quien…-comenzó a decir mientras levantaba el vehículo como si nada –no ha… madurado?! –Lo arrojo lejos –¡Izaya! –se acercó hasta estar en frente de él y pego su frente con la suya.

-¿A eso llamas madurar? –Preguntar Izaya burlón. _Es el momento_

Rápidamente, aprovechando la cercanía, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y lo beso. Un beso simple, suave y si no tratara se Izaya, hasta se podría decir que fue inocente.

Shizuo se quedó estático, abriendo los ojos a más no poder. Sabía que el pelinegro no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero ahora había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo no entendía porque no estaba haciendo nada para apartarlo, ni porque no sentía desagrado absoluto hacia el contacto.

Izaya, por su parte, estaba listo para echar a correr apenas se rompiera el beso, ya que estaba seguro de que Shizuo lo mataría en cuanto lo soltase. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación lo dejo completamente sorprendido. El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, lo jalo fuertemente contra él, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y puso una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Mordió suavemente el labio del pelinegro haciendo que este abriera la boca por inercia y le invadiera una placentera sensación, cuando sintió la lengua intrusa del rubio recorrer con pasión cada rincón de su boca, jugando con la suya propia, sintiendo lo cálido y dulce de la boca del otro, el beso comenzó a volverse más intenso. Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Izaya, al sentir las manos del rubio colarse por su campera, para acariciar su espalda por debajo de la tela. _¿Cómo es que una broma inocente llega tan lejos? _Pensó el pelinegro algo mareado por la cantidad de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, nunca se imaginó que besar a Shizuo pudiera ser tan bueno.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! –grito Erika, antes de desmallarse, después de ver la adorada escena que llevaba años esperando.

-¡Erika! –Gritaron sus amigos, yendo a ayudarla.

Shizuo termino el beso por miedo a quedarse sin oxígeno y miro a Izaya sonriendo. Este se encontraba sin aliento, pero le devolvió una sonrisa más picara mientras tanteaba los broches de su camisa.

_¿Alguna vez dejaras de sorprenderme, Shizu-chan?_

**Fin**

Tan…tan ¿qué tal? Estoy segura que todas las fugoshis deseábamos el beso de Izaya y Shizuo en la ova 2 –cap 25- y nos sentimos totalmente decepcionadas cuando no pasó nada, Así que quise escribirlo. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Besos!


End file.
